Ten Centsladdin (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast (DO NOT EDIT!) Main Cast *Aladdin - Ten Cents (with Sunshine as an extra) (TUGS) *Princess Jasmine - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *The Genie - Theodore Tugboat (with Hank as an extra) *Jafar - Zorran (TUGS) *Iago - Yakko (with Wakko and Dot as an extra) (Animaniacs) *Abu - Fur Foot (with Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack and Panther Cap as an extra) (Toad Patrol) *The Magic Carpet - Grampus (TUGS) *The Sultan - Top Hat (TUGS) *Rajah - Spike (The Land Before Time) *The Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul and the guards - Big Mac, Warrior (TUGS), George and Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *The Peddler - Houdini the Magician (Rayman 1) *Gazeem the Thief - R. Boat (Theodore Tugboat) *Prince Achmed - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) *Omar (Melon Seller) - Brunswick (Theodore Tugboat) *Farouk (Apple Seller) - Ripto (Spyro the Dragon) *Old Jafar - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *Elephant Abu - Lofty (Bob the Builder) Side Characters and Transformations Cast *Woman at the Window - Pingi (Pingu) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Pearl (TUGS), Pearl and Petra (Theodore Tugboat) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Smurfstorm, Smurfblossom and Smurflily (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Smurfwillow (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Necklace Man and Woman - Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs) and Penelope Poodle (Blinky Bill) *Fat Ugly Lady - Constance (Theodore Tugboat) *Two Hungry Children - Phillip and Filmore (Theodore Tugboat) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Frank and Eddie (TUGS) *Pot Seller - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Nut Seller - Billy Shoepack (TUGS) *Necklace Seller - Fundy (Theodore Tugboat) *Fish Seller - Owan (Theodore Tugboat) *Fire Eater - Bedford (Theodore Tugboat) *Boy wanting an apple - Blinky Bill *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Puppy (The Smurfs) *Rabbit Genie - Glow Rabbit (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Dragon Genie - Charmander (Pokemon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Duchess, Princess Alice and S.S. Vienna (TUGS) *Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep *Camel Abu - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion (1965)) *Horse Abu - Ponyta (Pokemon) *Duck Abu - Ducky (The Smurfs Springtime Special) *Ostrich Abu - Pingo (Pingu) *Turtle Abu - Squirtle (Pokemon) *Car Abu - Puffa (TUGS) *Old Man Genie - Old Rusty (TUGS) *Little Boy Genie - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Fat Man Genie - Globox (Rayman) *75 Golden Camels - Shrimpers (TUGS) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Popeye *53 Purple Peacocks - Electoons (Rayman) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Olive Oyl (Popeye) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves *Leopard Genie - Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Goat Genie - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) *Harem Genie - Smurfette (The Smurfs) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Themselves *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - Themselves *40 Fakirs - Themselves *Cooks and Bakers - Themselves *Birds that 'warble on key' - Themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Shelburne (Theodore Tugboat) *Super-Spy Genie - Sea Rogue (TUGS) *Teacher Genie - Blandford (Theodore Tugboat) *Table Lamp Genie - Bobby (Theodore Tugboat) *Bee Genie - Snappy (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Submarine Genie - Northumberland (Theodore Tugboat) *One of Flamingos - Smurfberry Bird (The Smurfs) *Gigantic Genie - Bulstrode (Thomas & Friends) *Rajah as Cub - Baby Spike (The Land Before Time) *Toy Abu - Toadstool(s) (Toad Patrol) *Cheerleader Genies - The Smurfs *Snake Jafar - Johnny Cuba (TUGS) *Genie Jafar - Gargamel (The Smurfs) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *fx5.wav *3 clash 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-029.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-030.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-051.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-052.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-053.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-054.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-055.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-056.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-057.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-059.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-061.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-062.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-063.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-064.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-065.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-066.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-067.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-068.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-069.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-070.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-071.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-072.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-075.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *Arabian Nights (The John Wilson Musical Theatre - Aladdin: The Musical Highlights plays in the intro) *One Jump Ahead (Brad Kane - Aladdin Original Soundtrack - plays when Ten Cents and Sunshine steals to eat and live and escapes the Big Mac, Warrior, George and Foduck) *Life is Great (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog - plays when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, and Panther Cap settle in for the night at Ten Cents's lonely place) *A Friend Like Me (Robin Williams - Aladdin - plays when Theodore Tugboat and Hank sing their song) *Prince Ali (Robin Williams - Aladdin - plays when the parade enters Agrabah) *A Whole New World (Brad Kane and Lea Salonga - Aladdin (1992) - plays when Grampus takes off into the night and when Ten Cents, Sunshine and Sally Seaplane sing "A Whole New World" in Brad Kane and Lea Salonga's voices with the song playing) *I Love Money (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog - plays when Zorran takes over Agrabah) *We Are In Love (Bugs and Lola Bunny - Looney Tunes - plays at the end credits) *Palpatine's Teachings (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Sally Seaplane decides to leave) *Anakin's Dark Deeds (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Ten Cents and Sunshine grabs a light blue lightsaber, but ignites it, then fights Zorran, who grabs and ignites a red double bladed saber staff, while Ten Cents and Sunshine continues to battle Zorran, and saves Sally Seaplane) *Enter Lord Vader (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Ten Cents, Sunshine and Lillie Lightship try to escape the Big Mac, Warrior, George and Foduck) *General Greivous (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Ten Cents and Sunshine tries to escape with Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, and Grampus) *Battle of the Heroes (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when the Big Mac, Warrior, George and Foduck ambush poor Ten Cents and Sunshine) *The Teensies (Rayman 2) (plays when Houdini arrives, when Houdini starts to tell the story, when Ten Cents, Sunshine and Sally Seaplane meet Theodore Tugboat and Hank, when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Lillie Lightship, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Top Hat, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, and Spike introduce themselves, and when Ten Cents, Sunshine and Sally Seaplane propose to each other while Theodore Tugboat and Hank say 'Well done, mate.') *10-Grogh HQ-02 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Zorran, Yakko, Wakko, Dot and R. Boat are in a dessert, when Zorran thinks that he has the lamp, and when Zorran tries to catch up another plan) *Jojo's World (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when R. Boat tries to escape, only to disappear, and when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, and Grampus try to escape the cave) *10-Grogh HQ-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Zorran, Yakko, Wakko and Dot try to find another plan and after R. Boat is gone) *02-Plain-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, and Panther Cap decide to enjoy their meals and when Ten Cents, Sunshine and Lillie Lightship go to Ten Cents's hidden place and fall in love, and when Ten Cents, Sunshine and Sally Seaplane arrive at the Sports Place and fall in love with each other) *Big Rock (Kevin MacLeod) (plays when Ten Cents and Sunshine tries to fight Cabot, and when Ten Cents and Sunshine tries to fight Zorran, who traps Sally Seaplane in a hour glass, turns Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, and Panther Cap into Toadstool(s), and Grampus into a statue) *The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava (Rayman 2) (plays when Cyril Proudbottom leaves the palace, when Top Hat and Zorran continue to have a talk, when Zorran gets another plan, and when Zorran, Yakko, Wakko and Dot tease Top Hat) *The Whale Bay Part 1 (Rayman 2) (plays when Lillie Lightship and Top Hat have a chat and when Top Hat tries to comfort Sally Seaplane) *The Lava Tower (Rayman 2) (plays when Top Hat and Zorran have a chat, when Sally Seaplane and Top Hat have a chat, and when Spike tries to comfort Sally Seaplane) *03-Cave-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Zorran, Yakko, Wakko and Dot sit down to watch TV) *Pyralums (Rayman 2) (plays when Zorran, Yakko, Wakko and Dot watch something on TV) *02-Plain-04 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, and Panther Cap enter town and meet up with Lillie Lightship) *The Precipice (Rayman 2) (plays when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Sally Seaplane, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, and Panther Cap escape and when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, and Grampus hurry to save Sally Seaplane) *Top of the World (Remix) (Rayman 2) (plays when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, and Panther Cap, and Digby (Zorran) go into the dessert) *The Cave of Bad Dreams (Rayman 2) (plays when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, and Panther Cap enter the Cave of Wonders, when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Grampus, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, and Panther Cap find the magic lamp, when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, and Grampus decide to rub the lamp and release Theodore Tugboat and Hank while still trapped in the cave, when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, Grampus, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank plan to get out, when Ten Cents, Sunshine, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, and Grampus go to the lamp) *Whoopie World (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Theodore Tugboat and Hank introduces themselves and when Ten Cents and Sunshine introduces themselves) *Pirates! Part 4 (Rayman 2) (plays when Ten Cents and Sunshine gets pursued by Big Mac, Warrior, George and Foduck, when Top Hat takes a ride on Grampus, and when Zorran takes over Agrabah) *Harmony (Rayman 1) (plays when Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, and Grampus arrive, when Theodore Tugboat and Hank turns Ten Cents and Sunshine into a two princes and Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, and Panther Cap into an crane, when Ten Cents and Sunshine goes to Sally Seaplane, and when the wedding is about to begin) *Clowny Island (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Lillie Lightship is alone and when Ten Cents tries to cheer Sally Seaplane up) *Main Menu (Rayman Arena) (plays when Ten Cents and Sally Seaplane are exercising) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the battle has ended) *That's All Folks! (plays at the end of the movie) Trivia *Ten Cents and Sunshine will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *Zorran will pick up a red lightsaber staff, that will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *When the toads pick up some lightsabers, that will have the saberon.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrout1.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, Pete and his guards will take out their red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 4.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *Cabot will carry a green lightsaber, that will have lightsaber_03.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this movie. *The lightsabers inside the cases that Zorran takes out of, are in different colors, some are Red, Black, Brown, Silver, Gold, White, Gray, Purple, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Pink. The red lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the black lightsabers will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the brown lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the silver lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the gold lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the white lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the gray lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the purple lightsabers carry the saberon.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the orange lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the yellow lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark green lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark blue lightsabers carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, and the pink lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Voice Cast (English) Voice Cast (Spanish) Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof